The Corsairs
by TheCorsairs
Summary: As four average teenage witches at Hogwarts, Cassie, Lorkin, Morgan and Percy have gone mostly unnoticed up to sixth year, but after several memorable encounters with the infamous Marauders, their lives start down a whole new path that spells both adventure and toil for our girls as they find love, friendship and hardship in their lives as the Dark Lord rises to power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovely readers! So this is a Marauder era story that the FOUR of us (yep you have not one but FOUR sexy writers) here are writing! We are E, T, M and Z and so one of our initials will be at the start of each chapter, telling you who wrote it. **

** Anyway, the story is about four girls: Lorkin (Lokiana) Avery, Cassie (Cassandra) Lamont, Percy (Persephone) Hawthorn and Morgan (Morgana) Hayes, who are a rather overlooked group in their 6th year at Hogwarts, who, like most other teenagers, are just trying to survive secondary school. They're in Gryffindor at the same time and, coincidentally, in the same year as the infamous Marauders. Entering their sixth year the two groups' worlds collide when they have several memorable encounters with our favourite boys which change the paths that their lives will take for better and possibly for worse...**

** Well I'll leave you to the story and stop blabbering on, hope you enjoy it!**

** Written by 'E' (Also feel free to tune into my other story Reciprocation: The wolfstar challenge at GirlWhoIsANerd - a remusxsirius fanfic)**

**The Corsairs: Prologue **

Thick steam billowed around a bustling, crampt platform full of masses of strangely dressed and excited families and children. They stood in small knots chatting, hauled huge heavy trunks and noisy cages of animals along the platform, and gave rushed farewells to each other as hoards of students clattered merrily onto the awaiting scarlet steam engine.

Already settled snugly in one of the train's many compartments, three sixteen year old girls sat impatiently, as if waiting for something.

One, the shortest, with a neat bob of yellow-blond hair had her nose buried deep in a book as she sat engrossed in the novel; curled cat-like on the otherwise empty seat.

The second, marginally taller with a petite build and long, straight, light brown hair sat opposite the other girl; with her knees drawn to her chest as her hazel eyes gazed dreamily out of the window of the unmoving train.

The last, taller still than both of her friends; with a mass of chin length auburn hair, that was rather bushy and a compact, curvy figure paced the room impatiently, her stormy blue eyes fixed on the compartment door.

"She's going to be late."

The comment came from the blond girl in the corner, her green-blue eyes not leaving the page she was reading.  
The other girl stopped pacing and huffed in a slightly annoyed manner and then reluctanty nodded in agreement.

"Your right" she sighed. "then again, when has she ever been on time?"

The previously oblivious brunette by the window, chuckled in agreement at this and the three of the shared one long, knowing; exasperated look.

For a moment they all seemed to reminisce about the aformentioned girl and then as one, the three girls stood up and made their way out of their compartment and towards the nearest carriage door; which had been flung wide to admit the steady stream of students onto the train which had however, began to dwindle as it drew ever nearer to eleven o'clock.

The auburn haired girl cracked a wry smile.

"Well, we might as well make sure she actually gets on the train."

**Hope you enjoyed that guys! it's just the opening scene so not too great yet but the rest gets much better and we'll see a lot of our brilliant, sexy Marauders VERY soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sexy, awesome readers! Hope you enjoyed the prologue somewhat, despite it being rather short... but now our story ****_really _****begins. So sit tight and enjoy the show!**

**(E)**

**Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express.**

Lorkin Avery tumbled through the barrier on platform nine and three quarters with exactly thirty seconds to spare. Hastily she scrambled to her feet and hurled all of her weight at her trolley, earning an indignant yowl from the wicker cat basket balanced precariously on top. As the trolley gained momentum, Lorkin raced further down the platform and steam began to hiss from beneath the scarlet engine as it roared to life.

"Lorkin" "Oi!" "Lorkin!" The muffled cry barely drifted through the calamity of noises coming from the engine as it slowly eased forward.

"LOKIANA!"

Lorkin's head snapped up as she heard the shout; spotting three waving figures through the steam. She growled in annoyance at the use of her full name, heaving her trunk with one hand and snatching her complaining cat Viola's basket in the other; with her trusty _Silver Arrow _broomstick tucked under her arm.

"Grab these!" She yelled, all but lobbing her trunk and whining cat at the three girls at the carriage door. With a hefty _thunk _they disappeared from view- knocked down by her air-born possessions. "Oh for Merlin's sake!" she muttered, starting to run alongside the rapidly accelerating train; with no chance of being helped on by her flattened friends. "Bugger it". Grunting she leaped onto her broomstick in one practiced movement and leaned forward: flying next to the still-open carriage door in which her frinds had previously been standing. The pile of trunks cats and three teenagers shifted slightly and a frazzled head appeared from it's depths.

"Good to see you Lorkin" The dazed brunette managed to mumble.

"You two Percy... Cassie, Morgan" She addressed the pile of luggage. "I'm gonna try and get on at the back: much easier landing space than this tiddly little door" She grinned. A muffled noise of agreement came from the struggling pile and with that, Lorkin slowed her broom so that carriages began to move past her; several gawking faces pressed against windows as she passed. Mostly new and already in awe first years, whilst a few heads turned in interest or mild surprise from some compartments of older students.

She was now flying parallel with the end of the last carriage; where a small back balcony jutted from the last entrance to the train. Flying steadily she carefully judged the slight dive needed to land on the small space. Taking a deep breath she lined herself up six feet above the balcony... and jumped.

She landed, feeling a split second of victory before she unbalanced, windmilling her arms in the air as she fell back...

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-" A strong , toned arm grabbed the front of her open shirt and hauled her close to them and into safety.

"Language Avery" a low, mocking voice chided; warm breath tickling her neck as she screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth with irritation.

"Apologies _Black_" she ground out through a tight smile. She looked up, craning her neck significantly further than she had remembered having to do last year, to glare at the face of the even taller and broader shouldered, ever handsome boy that every girl in Hogwarts seemed to pine after.

Well, not every girl. Not her, no Sirree. She would _not _succumb to Sirius Black's god-like looks and marauder charm. She blinked, cursing herself silently for staring and turning ever-so-slightly pink as he smirked knowingly. He'd noticed the staring too apparently.

"Let me escort you back to your friends he purred, tugging on her arm.

"Black, I'm perfectly capable-"

"-Oh, I insist" he said in mock seriousness as she huffed in annoyance; just managing to grab her battered broomstick from the floor before Sirius flung open the carriage door; presenting the entrance to the hallway with a flourish as if he had invented the damned thing.

"Insufferable little git" she muttered as she walked through the doorway.

"What was that Avery?" he asked innocently, following in behind her.

"Nothing" she chimed.

Lorkin continued walking.

"Good, because you should know, there's nothing little about me..." The sentence, said in Sirius's gravelly, arrogant voice, ended in barely a whisper and Lorkin only just managed to suppress a squeak of surprise and he appeared right behind her; rather too close for comfort. Scandalized, she sniffed in a rather haughty manner and quickened her pace.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Avery?" A large, warm hand pressed against the small of her back , propelling her along the corridor.

Lorkin stopped abruptly; pivoting to face the walking-talking definition of _irritating _that was Sirius Black.

Silently she drew out her wand and pointed it carefully at his face; Sirius smirked gleefully at the challenge.

"Touch me again Black-" she lowered her aim so that the weapon was now pointed at a rather more sensitive area. Sirius's smile faltered. "And I'll hex your balls off" She stated, her expression deadly serious.

"But you couldn't Avery, they're works of art!" he grinned wickedly as she stared in disbelief at his wide smirk for a moment, then, with a snarl of outrage she threw open her compartment door with a crash; sending it slamming back in his face.

"have fun with Black?" Cassie teased, pulling strands of auburn hair from her face with a knowing grin.

"Ugh, don't even go there!" Lorkin groaned; collapsing next to her friend and snatching up a handful of wriggling jelly snakes. She sighed in content, biting the head merrily off a rather morose looking piece of confectionery.

however several minutes later, Lorkin was alerted to her impending doom from Cassie's scream and Percy knocking over a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; so that the floor was scattered with multi-coloured sweets. Turning her head, she saw the cause of their distress: a silvery tabby cat patronus with a stern expression had appeared in the midst of their compartment.

Four pairs of eyebrows raised speculatively at the latest addition to their room, but they quickly turned to expressions of horror as the patronus spoke with formidable voice of Transfiguration teacher: Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"Miss Avery" She began crisply. "You will no doubt be pleased to know that your little stunt getting on the train attracted a certain amount of attention, even from one muggle."

A soft, pained noise came from Lorkin's direction.

"Luckily, the muggle _happened _to be standing next to a wizard who confunded them before they could point it out to anyone else. However you will report to my office _immediately _after you arrive at the castle." There was a pregnant pause. " And Avery," she said in a slightly less petrifying voice "I would also recommend trying out for the Quidditch team this year. tryouts are on the first Thursday back at 3 o'clock." she said with the slightest hint of pride in her voice, before the patronus pounced into silvery nothingness and silence fell in the room.

Three of the girls turned to look pityingly at the fourth.

"But I would have missed the train!" Lorkin cried in exasperation.

"We know Lorkin" Morgan said sympathetically.

"... That must be a record for you though" Cassie smirked.

"What?" Lorkin said, looking bewildered.

"Detention before we even reach Hogsmeade" announced her friend, giving her a sly, sideways look. "Impressive."

Lorkin stuck her tongue out at her now openly laughing friends, before reluctantly joining in as they settled in for the journey ahead.

**Well I really hoped y'all enjoyed that! The other's have been waiting for me to post that chapter so they can get down some of theirs so hopefully you'll see the next installment soon from 'T' ! **

**Please please fave or follow if you liked and leave a comment if you have a question or simply want to give us feedback. We'd ****_Love _**** to hear from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour delightful readers (well, I hope someone is reading this)... Here's the next instalment, this time by a different author – exciting huh?**

**(T)**

**Chapter 3 – Detention!**

The dorm door closed with a decisive snap as Lorkin entered the room, looking rather red in the face. Cassie glanced up from her Potions textbook, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you get?" She asked with a smirk, her glasses flashing in the candlelight. Lorkin wrinkled her nose.

"Detention," she replied, throwing herself onto her four-poster with a frustrated groan and a creak of springs.

"Only one? Not bad!" Cassie exclaimed, grinning at her friend rather wolfishly.

"One? One every week for the next month, more like!" Lorkin closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. Cassie snorted and removed her spectacles, rubbing the bridge of her nose where they had left red marks.

"The old bint," she muttered. "Still, never mind. It'll be done in a few weeks and you'll get to spend some quality time with Black…" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure he'll get detention soon."

"I don't like him!" Lorkin cried indignantly. "Really, I don't!"

"Lokiana Avery, the only woman alive who is immune to the patented Black charm… We must record this moment for the incredulity of future generations, and to prove that even the most luscious looks can be resisted!" She reached for a quill and pretended to write the words in the air above her head.

"You think you're so funny," Lorkin groaned, rolling off her bed and grabbing the quill from her friend's hand, sticking out her tongue.

"I know right?" Cassie smirked with false innocence. "I'm contemplating a career in stand up…" "Good luck with that," Lorkin replied dryly. "Where are the others?"

"In the Great Hall still," Cassie checked her watch. "Come on, if we go now we can still grab something to eat before the feast ends."

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Lorkin looked confused.

"No, I've been waiting for you to be chewed out by McGonagall – figured you'd want some company." The two girls exchanged toothy grins and made their way out of the Gryffindor 6th year dormitory, their footsteps soon fading down the stone steps.

When they reached the Great Hall the sorting had already taken place and the pale faces of nervous first years were scattered around the tables. They made their way over to their friends at the Gryffindor table, who promptly shuffled over to make room for the pair. Several pairs of eyes followed them to their seats; they were renowned around the school for being in the wrong place at the wrong time – and no one knew whether it was intentional or not. Odd things, well, odder than usual, happened around Avery, Lamont, Hayes and Hawthorne; they intrigued people.

"How was McGonagall?" Percy asked dreamily, watching the two latecomers pile their plates with food.

"Awful," Lorkin replied around her mouthful of potatoes before swallowing. "I got a month's worth!" Morgan laughed loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Sucker!" She smirked. "Bet she'll get you doing something awful." Lorkin grimaced at her, wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she growled, glaring at her plate so fiercely it seemed in danger of combusting. Cassie chuckled into her goblet, almost choking on a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Perhaps it'll - " she broke off, her head snapping around sharply. "Someone just hit me with a -" Suddenly a volley of peas pelted at the four girls, who yelped and covered their heads. Cassie stomped to her feet, her eyes flashing dangerously. "The Marauders," she hissed, returning to her seat and scanning the table for ammunition. The desserts had just appeared and an identical evil smirk passed between the girls.

"On three," Morgan muttered as they all drew their wands from their sleeves. Slowly, carefully, they began to levitate dishes from the table, much to the consternation of those around them, spoons poised to take helpings from the now floating bowls. "One, two…" They glanced at the teacher's table - no one was looking. "THREE!" Morgan shouted and the Marauders' eyes widened as they noticed the large portions of jelly, ice cream, blancmange and custard heading towards them at high speed.

"Merlin's p - " With the satisfying sound of shocked yells and laughter ringing in their ears, the girls stood to leave the hall. They were under no illusion that the boys wouldn't retaliate.

"Quickly!" Cassie giggled, "Before anyone realises it was - " She was cut off by a slice of lemon cheesecake clipping her around the ear before smearing itself around her face. She flushed a deep red and her hair seemed to crackle with electric rage. "DEATH!" She yelled, as she launched herself towards a tureen of fruit salad, followed swiftly into battle by Lorkin whose robes were splattered with chocolate gateau and had treacle tart lodged in her hair.

"FOOD FIGHT!" James roared, for once ignoring Lily's disapproving glare as he leapt forward, the battle cry swiftly spread around the Great Hall, the teenagers gleefully launching into battle. The bemused first years, watching their introduction to the school descend into chaos, couldn't help wondering whether this was normal. Hell, they thought as they watched food and cutlery sail above them. This was a wizard school, and it was awesome!

The two groups of four were fighting furiously; all eight figures now seeming more cake than human, yelling incoherently and flailing their wands, conducting the chaos that reigned all around.

"STOP!" Everyone in the hall froze as Minerva McGonagall's strident voice rang out, trembling with rage. "Never in all my time at Hogwarts," she clutched her chest, her face white and her lips so thin that they had disappeared. "Professor Dumbledore," she said through gritted teeth before taking her seat, her back ramrod straight. Dumbledore rose sedately to his feet, his blue eyes twinkling despite the stern expression on his face.

"Now children," he began. "I think it would be wise if you would all head up to your dormitories – first years, the prefects will guide you." He surveyed the Great Hall over his half-moon spectacles and his lips twitched in amusement; the girls and the Marauders exchanged hopeful glances and were about to move towards the wooden doors with the rest of the student body. Cassie had just opened her mouth to call some of the bemused first years to follow her when Dumbledore spoke again. "Lamont, Avery, Black, Potter, Lupin, Hawthorne, Hayes and Pettigrew." He paused. Please meet me in my office, I believe we have something to discuss. "Evans and Longbottom, I'm afraid that you will have to manage the Gryffindor first years by yourselves tonight as your other Prefects are… Incapacitated." He flashed the scowling Prefects a smile. "That will be all. Now, off to bed – chop chop!"

Cassie and Remus stared at their feet, their cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. Lorkin grimaced at her friend in sympathy and nudged her with her elbow, but before she could speak she was interrupted by Sirius plonking himself down on the bench opposite them.

"Nicely done ladies," he smirked. He winked conspiratorially at Cassie; "Didn't think you had it in you old girl," he chuckled before reaching over to pluck a chunk of trifle from the front of Lorkin's robes. Lorkin's face turned a delicate shade of pink as he popped it into his mouth and she spluttered in indignation. "Mmm, delicious," he drawled, licking his fingers in a decidedly seductive fashion. Catching sight of Lorkin's thunderous expression he shrugged. "You weren't going to eat it, were you?" He chuckled.

"Sod off Black," Lorkin hissed through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't push it Padfoot," James chuckled over his friend's shoulder. "She might explode again and we're running out of food." He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows in an infuriating manner.

"Actually," Peter piped up. "I think it was Cassie who launched herself over the table shouting 'death!'" Remus stifled a snigger and Peter puffed up with the approval, a smug smile spreading over his pudgy face.

With a sudden slam the double doors to the Great Hall crashed shut behind the final stragglers, who had no doubt hung back in an attempt to see the infamous teenagers being punished. The eight were now alone in the midst of the chaos they had created, which they surveyed in a mixture of delight and consternation.

"Not bad," James commented, leaning back against the table which smeared some more custard onto his robes. They gazed around at the damage; every surface was covered in a thick layer of sugary gloop, dripping off tables and benches into sticky puddles on the floor. The Slytherin table had been overturned to act as a shield against the vicious onslaught from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Only the teacher's table remained unscathed courtesy of a hasty shield charm thrown up by Professor Grubbly-Plank. The silence was only broken by a small giggle escaping Percy's lips. The others looked at her incredulously for a moment, horror plain on Cassie's face as everyone erupted into raucous laughter. Soon even Cassie saw the funny side and the room was filled with peals of laughter as the motley group clutched their sides and gasped for breath, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Professor McGonagall snapped as she picked her way towards them, her glasses flashing angrily and her robes held above her ankles to prevent them from trailing through the debris. "Professor Dumbledore's office. Now!"


End file.
